Lips of an Angel
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Klaus returns to Chicago with his granddaughter and recounts when he was a young man in the 1920s, as well as how a beautiful blonde angel changed his life forever. Inspired by taekwongirl360's story, "If I Never Knew You."
1. Chapter 1

**Lips of an Angel**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: The idea of this story was inspired by taekwongirl360's story, "If I Never Knew You." It's a Klaroline AU/AH and, although the plot is based on Titanic, it's entirely my own. It deals with Klaus returning to Chicago as an old man with his granddaughter, having been asked for an interview by reporter Andie Star, and he recounts the 1920s, where his life was forever changed through the love of a beautiful young girl named Caroline Forbes. The title was inspired by the song, "Lips of an Angel," by Hinder. I don't own Titanic or the song.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Chicago, Present Day..._

Elizabeth Forbes looked at her grandfather as she drove through downtown Chicago. Just a few days ago, they had received a call from a reporter from WGN named Andie Star, who said that she wanted to do an exclusive interview with him because she was covering a story about life in 1920s and, looking through artifacts, she came across a photograph of a young couple and her grandfather had said that the young man in the photograph was him.

"I really don't see why you agreed to this, Grandfather," she said. "I mean, you told me that story many times when I was a little girl."

Klaus smiled. "They need it for the story they're doing, Elizabeth. I think it would rude not to give them what they're looking for. Besides, it might be something worth keeping for posterity. The 1920s were a fantastic time, my dear. Not at all what you learned about in your textbooks."

"I just don't want them to take advantage of you because of your knowledge of what things were like then," said Elizabeth. "It's not too late to call and say we can't make it."

"Now, Elizabeth, we have an obligation and we're going to see it through to the end," said Klaus. "Remember what I've always taught you, always see things through to the end. And that includes interviews that news reporters call you to conduct."

Seeing her hesitate, he added, "Darling, indulge your grandfather. You've taken such good care of me, so let me do what I came here to do."

Elizabeth sighed, knowing that she didn't have any other choice but to do as her grandfather suggested, even if she thought this Andie Star was only in it to take advantage of an old man that had an intimate knowledge about the decade.

When they arrived at the building, Elizabeth parked the car and she escorted her grandfather inside, telling the guard that they had an appointment with Andie, and he pointed them in the direction of the room they were going to be conducting the interview in. When they got there, Andie was waiting for them, along with her tape recorder and pad.

Smiling, she said, "Miss Forbes, it's good to see you. I'm Andie Star, and I'm going to be interviewing your grandfather."

Elizabeth forced a smile of her own. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Star. I hope that my grandfather can provide you with the information you're looking for, especially since he told you that he was the one in the photo you found."

"And I wasn't lying, Elizabeth," said Klaus. "Really, how long have you known me?"

Andie then handed them the photo in question. "We can't really determine who the woman is in the picture. We assumed that she may have been a friend of his, possibly even a lover."

"Caroline was more than those things to me," said Klaus. "She was a very special young lady who came into my life when I needed her the most. She was beautiful, strong, full of light. I didn't care that she wasn't part of the society I lived in."

"Could you tell us, Klaus?" said Andie. "The viewers would love to hear your story."

"That is why I'm here," he replied. "To give you a story for your viewers to hear for themselves."

Andie smiled and turned on her tape recorder. "Share it with us, Klaus. Tell the world your story."

Klaus then sat down in a chair across from Andie, Elizabeth taking her seat next to her grandfather, hoping that this wasn't a waste of time. "It's been over eighty years, and..."

"It's okay," said Andie. "Just tell me anything you can remember."

Klaus eyed Andie sternly. "Miss Star, unless you want half a story, I suggest you don't interrupt me. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I remember. It's been over eighty years, and I can still remember our mansion, the sights and smells, as well as the sounds that resonated throughout the rooms. I can also remember my brothers, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and my sister, Rebekah. We were a wealthy family, throwing lavish parties. However, I felt like an outcast because my mother had an affair with another man, which resulted in my birth, and my father resented me from the beginning. So, you see, Miss Star, though I lived in the lap of luxury, I found it quite the opposite. I felt like I didn't belong in that society, and I often retreated to the nightclubs in the city to escape from the strangers that I called my family, having a drink with the patrons, and hearing the songs of the girls on the stage. One girl, in particular, the girl you see in the photograph with me, captured my heart from the moment I heard her sweet song."

Seeing the look on Andie's face, he added, "Yes, Miss Star, I fell in love with a girl who entertained at a speakeasy."

_**Note: And there you have it, the beginning of another masterpiece.**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Lips of an Angel," Klaus and his granddaughter, Elizabeth, arrive in Chicago and meet Andie Star, the reporter who is interviewing Klaus for a story she is covering about the 1920s, even if Elizabeth has her reservations about it.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! You are amazing!**_

_Mikaelson Family Mansion, Chicago Suburbs – Early April, 1922_

Klaus walked downstairs to breakfast and as he descended the stairs, the first thing he noticed were the decorations that the servants were putting up all around the mansion. Before he could wonder why, he remembered that his brother, Finn, was getting married within a few weeks to a female boxer named Sage, whom he had been courting for the past several years. Of course, Klaus had only met Sage once or twice, but from what he saw, the two were very much in love. The wedding preparations had been well under way for the past month since the family heard of Finn's engagement and Klaus tried his best not to get into anyone's way, keeping to himself and occupying his time with his artwork.

With a smile on his face, he went to the dining room, hearing laughter as he walked. He didn't have to guess who was making that laughter, because he already knew. It was no doubt one of Kol's many girlfriends. It was hard to keep track of them all, and Klaus wondered how Kol managed to have a different girl every day without them finding out about each other.

"You can't stand it either, can you, Niklaus?"

Klaus was brought out of his reverie by Elijah, who had looked up from the book he was reading. Was he watching the whole time? Of course, Klaus didn't say anything to that effect, just nodded and sighed.

Finally, he said, "Who can? Kol has no self-control whatsoever. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to make any moves on Sage yet."

"Oh, he has," said Elijah. "He's done it a few times. Sage tried to tell him she wasn't going to have any of it. Does it work? No, because the idiot tries yet again, but this time, Sage gives him an upper cut to his jaw, knocking out a tooth and nearly snapping the jaw clean off."

Klaus, upon hearing that, tried to stifle a laugh, but finding it damn near impossible. He knew that Sage wouldn't be as easy to charm as the other women that Kol went after. He almost pitied him in that moment, but only almost.

"Perhaps a little broken jaw will teach him that you don't mess with a woman that knocks men around for a living."

Elijah smiled. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "So, Niklaus, what are your plans for today? I can't imagine you getting much painting done with the servants working on the wedding preparations."

"Which is why I'm not sticking around here," said Klaus. "I fancy a drive into the city, spend the day there. I'll even bring my sketch pad in case I get inspired enough for a portrait or two. You never know what might inspire me, brother."

Elijah nodded and before he could say another word, Klaus walked out of the room, eager to get as far away from the mansion as possible. Truth was, he liked going into the city, because it meant being free to be himself, without having to deal with his family, least of all Kol and his habits.

_South Side of Chicago – Later..._

Caroline Forbes walked through the streets, looking at the wares that were being sold in the market. Her family had fallen on pretty hard times, starting when her father, Bill, died last year, leaving her and her mother, Liz, to fend for themselves. In order to survive, Caroline had to look for work. After a succession of rejections, she had found work singing at a nightclub. Although she was young, a girl of eighteen, no one knew when she was on stage. As far as they were concerned, she was older, twenty or twenty-one at the most. As long as they were entertained, they didn't care how old she was.

As she was still walking, Caroline noticed that she wasn't alone in her travels today, because she saw a young man sitting on a bench. He was quite handsome, with short, slightly curly dark blonde hair, greenish blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light, a body that a woman would have to be blind and stupid not to notice, and lips that practically begged to be kissed. Curiously, she approached the bench, causing the man to look up at her.

"Excuse me? I've never seen you around here before."

The man smiled at her. "That's because I don't really live in the city. I live in the suburbs."

As she listened to him speak, Caroline felt her heart skip a beat. He seemed to have a thick, rich British accent that could make any woman worth her salt weak at the knees. He sounded so refined, so proper.

Seeing that she hadn't said anything, he said, another smile on his face, "I've made you speechless?"

Caroline shook her head. "Sorry about that, it's just not every day that I speak to someone from the suburbs. I've seen them, yes, but I don't speak to them." She cleared her throat. "But, as long as we're speaking, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Caroline Forbes."

The man smiled again. "Pleasure to meet you, Caroline. I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles like a gentleman, looking up at her. She was definitely beautiful, with golden blonde hair, the curls of which were framing her face, making her appear angelic, blue eyes, a body that he could definitely enjoy caressing while holding her naked in his bed and making love to her, and lips just right for kissing and nibbling.

Caroline cleared her throat, her heart skipping a beat again. "What brings you into the city, Klaus?" _Honestly, Caroline, that's the first thing that comes to your mind?, _she thought. _He's going to think you're stupid._

Her fears were unfounded, however, as he replied, "Things at home were crazy. My brother is getting married in a few weeks and we're making preparations for it. I needed to get away for the day, get some air and possibly find someone to talk to or be inspired by."

Caroline nodded. "I know the feeling. An escape now and then is good." She smiled. "Do you like music, Klaus?"

"I love it, actually."

"Then, you should come to the club to hear me sing."

"Oh?" said Klaus. "You sing?"

Caroline nodded. "I've been singing at this one club for about a week now. Things for my family haven't exactly been great, and I have to do what I can to help my mother, even though she doesn't know I'm doing it."

"I could help you, if you'd like."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that," said Caroline. "I'm not looking for charity. Believe me, you're a nice guy and everything, but you really don't have to do that. My problem shouldn't become your problem."

"Nonsense, love," said Klaus. "A gentleman always helps a lady in need."

"Seriously, Klaus, I don't need your money," said Caroline. "I appreciate the offer, don't get me wrong, but just because I stopped to talk to you, you don't have to feel obligated to give me your money."

"Very well, but you have to at least let me take you to supper after the show," said Klaus. "I know of a very nice restaurant down the street from the club. They have good food there."

Caroline hesitated. Did she dare? He was charming enough, if not persistent. Sighing, she said, "Okay, okay, I'll let you buy me dinner after the show."

Klaus smiled. Even though he only just met her, he had a feeling that Caroline Forbes was a very special girl that despite being down on her luck had a good head on her shoulders, especially since she was doing what she could to survive.

_I could probably learn a lot from her, _he thought.

_**Note: Our leads have met. Next chapter will include Caroline performing at the club and some more bonding. They are going to fall in love eventually, I'm just building up to the romance. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Lips of an Angel," Klaus ventures into the city, where he meets the lovely Caroline Forbes.**_

"_You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you." - Klaus to Caroline, 3x14, "Dangerous Liasions"_

_Gloria's – The Next Evening..._

Caroline checked her make-up in the mirror, making sure that she looked presentable for her performance tonight. It wasn't that she didn't think she was going to be perfect, which she was, but this was a special occasion for her, since this was the first time she actually had someone in the audience watching her.

"Anxious to get on stage, Caroline?"

Caroline was startled out of her reverie and turned to see her employer, Gloria Kressler, the owner and manager of the club, standing there. In addition to overseeing business, Gloria also sang for the patrons, something that Caroline was impressed with the day she had gone to apply for the singer job.

With a smile, she replied, "You never know who's going to show up."

"Uh huh," said Gloria. "I take it that includes the young man who just walked in?"

Caroline smiled again, knowing who Gloria was referring to. She had invited Klaus to her performance tonight, and she was determined to make sure that enjoyed what he was about to hear, having told her that he loved music.

"Yes," she said. "I met him yesterday and I invited him to come and hear me sing." Her smile faded then. "That is, if that's okay with you."

"I have no problem with it, Caroline," said Gloria. "I know you'll impress him."

With that, she went to put some finishing touches on her costume, leaving Caroline to her thoughts. Once she was alone, she looked into the mirror again. She was wearing a white dress, making her appear angelic, and she was certain that Klaus would think the same when he saw her.

_Meanwhile..._

Klaus sat in the audience, taking a quick scan around the room. It was a modest little club, to say the least, which seemed to attract a decent clientele. He had no doubt that he was going to be in for a treat tonight. A smile on his face, he placed the bouquet of roses he had purchased for Caroline next to him on the table, intending to give them to her after the show.

_She'll definitely love these,_ he thought. _They're every bit as sweet as she is. After all, what lady wouldn't appreciate receiving flowers from a gentleman?_

No sooner did he complete this thought than the house lights dimmed and Klaus directed his attention to the stage. He saw Caroline walking out and smiled as he saw how absolutely ravishing she looked in the white dress she was wearing. _She looks even more angelic than she did when we met on the street yesterday,_ he thought. _No one would ever suspect that she's from the poor side of town. She could definitely pass for a regal lady._

Caroline noticed Klaus looking at her and smiled at him, as well as the rest of the people in the crowd. Oh, yeah, she was definitely going to give this performance her all.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she said. "I hope you're ready, because I've got a real treat for you tonight."

That being said, Caroline launched right into her song:

"_I've got a lovesick tale to tell to you__  
__Though it ain't no fail of mine__  
__It's about a gal named sue__  
__And a boy named lou__  
__They were fightin' all the time__  
__Sue came home one afternoon__  
__And found an empty dining room_

_Without a word  
A turtledove had flown  
Sue began to moan  
"My sweetie went away  
But he didn't say where  
He didn't say when  
He didn't say why  
Without biddin' me goodbye  
Oh I'm blue as I can be_

_I know he loves another one  
But he didn't say who  
He didn't say when  
He didn't say what  
His momma has got  
__That took my sweetie from me_

I'm like a little lost sheep  
And I can't sleep  
But I keep tryin' to forget  
My travelin' poppa, he left his momma all alone  
I groan

My sweetie went away but he didn't say where  
He didn't say when  
He didn't say why  
I know I'll die  
Why don't he hurry on home?"

When the song ended, Klaus stood up and gave a standing ovation, along with the rest of the crowd. Caroline smiled when she heard the applause and bowed, feeling a sense of pride wash over her for impressing her public yet again.

_After the Show..._

Klaus couldn't help but smile again as he looked at Caroline at the restaurant. He was still in awe of just how beautiful her voice had sounded when he heard her perform the song she sang.

"You sang like an angel tonight, Caroline."

"Thank you," she replied. "You know, as I sang, I pretended that you were the only one in the room and I was giving you a private performance." She smiled. "Silly, huh? I mean, we've only just met yesterday and I feel like I already know you."

"It's not silly at all," said Klaus. "Believe me, I feel the exact same way. You fascinate me, Caroline."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Klaus. "You're more than just a girl from the slums. In fact, you can probably leave that life behind and find something better."

Not waiting for her to reply, he added, "Would you do the honor of attending my brother's wedding? I originally had no intention of attending, but if I had someone there with me, I would be able to enjoy it."

"I appreciate the invitation, Klaus, really I do," said Caroline. "But, I don't have the right clothes for it. Don't forget, I don't live where I can obtain fancy clothes. What if your family doesn't like me?"

"I don't care what they think," said Klaus. "Just say you'll be there. And don't worry about a dress, I'll help you get one."

"Klaus, I..."

"Don't think of it as charity, love," said Klaus. "Think of it as a way to see what my world is like. I promise you, you'll have a great time. I'll even make sure that nobody gives you any trouble while you're there. If anyone asks, just tell them that we're old friends." _I'd really like to be more than that, _he added in his mind.

For a few minutes, Caroline didn't say anything, just considered what Klaus had said. She had always been curious about the rich folks of Chicago and how they lived compared to the slums. Plus, she might even get to know Klaus a little more.

"All right, I'll accept."

Klaus smiled. "You won't regret this, Caroline. As I said, I'll make sure you have a great time."

_**Note: Yeah, better late than never, huh? I literally got my ass kicked with this chapter. But, I was able to get it up to par. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Lips of an Angel," Klaus attends a concert Caroline gives at Gloria's, and then asks her to be his date for Finn's wedding.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_WGN Studio – Present Day..._

Andie blinked as she listened to what Klaus was saying. She was quite intrigued by the story and the way he told it, it was as though she was being transported through time and space, to a time where people did what they wanted and didn't have a care in the world.

"Wow, Klaus," she said after a while. "Your story is fascinating so far. It's as though we're right there with you."

Klaus smiled. "You'll find, Miss Star, that I'm very descriptive. Of course, having lived during that time and experienced it firsthand, I remember every single detail. Including, of course, the way I was practically mesmerized by Caroline's sweet song."

Elizabeth looked at her grandfather. She saw that his eyes were misty as he mentioned Caroline. He had said she was special to him, and from the way he spoke of her, she must've had quite an impact on him. Shit, if she didn't know any better, she'd say that he might have even been secretly married to her. After all, anything was possible in the 1920s.

"Grandfather, may I ask you something?"

Klaus looked at Elizabeth. "Ask away, darling."

"Did you..._marry_ Caroline?"

Klaus smirked, his greenish blue eyes twinkling. "How do you think I changed my last name to Forbes?"

"It's just that you speak so highly of her and your eyes got misty at the mention of her," said Elizabeth. "It raised some flags, that's all." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry into this."

"Don't ever apologize for wanting to know things, Elizabeth," said Klaus. "Questions are made to be asked and answered." He kissed her cheek before looking back to Andie. "Now, where were we?"

"You said you invited Caroline to your brother's wedding."

"Ah, yes, Finn's wedding," said Klaus. "Now, that is perhaps where my story really starts to get interesting."

_Forbes Family Home – Day of Finn's Wedding..._

Caroline heard a knock at her front door and went to answer it, curious as to who would be knocking so loudly. When she opened it, she found no one there, but when she looked down, she saw a box by her feet. Scowling, she picked it up and walked back into the house. That's funny, she didn't remember ordering anything from a catalog. Of course, how could she when she barely had ten dollars to her name?

"What's that, Caroline?"

Startled slightly by the voice behind her, Caroline turned and saw her mother looking at her, as well as the box in her hands. Great, how was she was going to explain this?

"Nothing, Mom, just a package."

Liz eyed her daughter curiously. "From who, exactly?"

"An admirer, I guess." _Yeah, an admirer, _Caroline thought. _That's awfully specific. Though, I can't help but wonder if Klaus had anything to do with this. The only way to really know for sure is to open the box. If I could only get my mother to let me pass her, I'll be in good shape._

Then, not giving Liz a chance to say anything, Caroline went to her room and closed the door for privacy, placing the box on her bed and opening it carefully so as not to damage it. When she opened it, she saw a beautiful blue dress. _Shit, this dress looks like it cost a fortune. Mom will see this and wonder who my "admirer" is._

Caroline saw an envelope with her name on it in what appeared to be fancy handwriting. She opened it just as carefully as the box and saw a card with a message on it:

"_Caroline,_

_I hope you find this to your liking. I chose blue because I thought it would bring out the color of your eyes. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding. It would be an honor to have someone as wonderful as yourself as my date. Make this count, for both of us._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus."_

_I knew it, _thought Caroline. _Klaus did have something to do with this. Well, I certainly can't knock his taste. He definitely knows how to treat a girl, that's for sure._

Not about to disappoint Klaus, Caroline went to wash up and changed into the dress he had sent her. It really did bring out her eyes, and it certainly was to her liking. In fact, this was the kind of dress girls could only dream of wearing. She only hoped Liz didn't disapprove of this, especially not she had a feeling in the back of her mind that there was something going on between her and Klaus, a feeling that had been fermenting since she met him last week.

"I wonder if he sent jewelry to go with this?"

Going back to the box, Caroline checked to see if Klaus had sent anything else with the dress. Sure enough, she found diamond earrings, as well as a pair of silk gloves, and even a diamond bracelet. Shit, that man was spoiling her, and it made her heart hammer.

She then styled her hair before putting on the earrings and the bracelet. Klaus was definitely going to be flabbergasted when he saw her, that much was certain. If this wasn't a sign that he was interested in her, she didn't know what was. Ignoring her pounding heart, Caroline exited her room and made her way to the door, looking around for any signs of Liz. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see her. She then ran out the door and hailed a taxi to take her to the Mikaelson mansion.

_Mikaelson Mansion – Later..._

Klaus was all smiles as he stood by the grand staircase, watching the guests as they danced. He was excited, and rightfully so. By now, Caroline had gotten her dress and accessories, and was on her way here. He couldn't wait to see her, mostly because she haunted his every thought, and was even the muse for his latest paintings, which were hanging proudly in his room. He wouldn't dare sell them, since they had too much sentimental value to them. They were for him and Caroline alone, no one else.

"You're certainly happy about something, Nik. Expecting anyone to show?"

Klaus turned around to see his sister, Rebekah standing there. She had been curious about his behavior and wondered what had gotten him so happy.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he said. "A lovely young lady I met during my travels last week. You'll love her when you see her."

"Really?" said Rebekah. "And what is this girl's name?"

Klaus was about to answer her when he saw Caroline walking in. She looked simply breathtaking in the dress he sent her. Just seeing her made his heart pound. Of course, his heart wasn't the only thing pounding. His cock was responding to her automatically.

Excusing himself from Rebekah, Klaus went over to Caroline, a smile on his face. As soon as he was close enough, he took her and kissed her knuckles, looking up at her as he did so.

"Welcome to my home, Caroline," he said. "I'm glad you came."

Caroline smiled. "Well, I couldn't disappoint you by not coming." She looked all around at the décor of the mansion. "This is a nice place you got here, Klaus. I'd hate to say it, but it kind of makes my house look plain in comparison."

Klaus smiled again and gave her his arm, which she took, and he led her to where Rebekah was standing. Caroline smiled at the other blonde girl as they got close, even though Rebekah wasn't exactly returning the favor.

"Rebekah, I'd like you to meet Caroline Forbes. Caroline, this is my sister, Rebekah."

Caroline nodded. "Nice to meet you, Rebekah."

Rebekah remained stoic as she replied, "Charmed, I'm sure. I hope you have a good time." She looked at Klaus. "I have no doubt in my mind that Nik will see to that. He's already made sure that you have something suitable for the occasion."

That being said, she went to mingle with some of the other guests. Caroline watched as Rebekah left and looked at Klaus. "Does your sister not like me or something? She barely smiled the whole time I was talking to her."

"Pay no attention, love," said Klaus. "Rebekah is an acquired taste."

That being said, he led her around the mansion, and when they reached the room where the party was being held, he smiled at her, extending his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Caroline smiled. "You may, good sir."

Laughing slightly at her reply, Klaus led her onto the dance floor, where he held her close as they swayed to the music. Caroline followed Klaus' movements, even though she didn't know any of the steps, having never really danced with a man before. Then again, Klaus was no ordinary man, not in her eyes anyway. No, Klaus was special, something she knew from the moment they met.

"You dance as though you were born into it."

Klaus smiled. "Years of practice, my dear, years of practice."

He twirled her and then pulled her back to him, dipping her and then picking her back up again. He wa definitely having the time of his life, and he didn't care what anyone else thought. All he cared about was making sure Caroline was having fun and not be self-conscious.

_Klaus' Room – After the Dancing..._

Klaus stole glances at Caroline as he led her into his room after they had finished dancing. He wanted to show her the paintings he had done, and possibly get her opinion on them. Hopefully, since he had done them so tastefully, he'd get a positive reaction.

Caroline's eyes lit up when she saw the paintings that were strewn about. "Klaus, this is amazing. Are these all yours?"

Klaus nodded. "They are. But, the ones you're looking at now are mere sketches compared to what I'm about to show you. You might say they're also very lifelike." He removed the cloth that he had used to cover the newest painting he had done. "What do you think?"

Caroline felt her jaw go slack and then closed it again. Shit, this man was something else. "Oh my God, it's beautiful."

"It should be," said Klaus. "It's you. I've been working on it since I saw you perform at Gloria's. It's how I see you, Caroline. A girl that is beautiful regardless of her place in society."

"I...I love it," said Caroline. "Klaus, you really have a gift for this." She looked at him. "You're not like the others. You want more than just being a man with money. You can use your talent to give back to the community."

Klaus said nothing and smiled as he approached her, took her into his arms and kissed her. Caroline returned his kiss after a moment of hesitation and moaned against his lips as she tasted how sweet his kisses were. They were like fresh strawberries, and in that moment, she was in heaven and she was pretty sure Klaus was feeling the same way.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Well, here's a big update for you, since I haven't touched this story in a while. Threw a scene in from the present before going to the past again to kind of make it interesting. Stay tuned! Enjoy the Klaroline kiss I threw in as well. **_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
